Watanabe Mayu
Perfil thumb|250px|Watanabe Mayu *'Nombre:' 渡辺麻友 ( わたなべ まゆ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Watanabe Mayu *'Apodo:' Mayuyu (まゆゆ) *'Profesión:' Cantante y Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Saitama, Japón *'Estatura:' 156cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' padres y 2 hermanas mayores. *'Agencia:' Ogi Pro **'Solista:' Sony Music Records Biografía En el 2006, Mayu es elegida entre 13 000 aspirantes para formar parte de AKB48. Ha sido miembro desde el cuarto sencillo ¡BINGO! (2007). En octubre del 2010 aparece en la portada de la revista UP to boy junto con Airi Suzuki del grupo Cute. En el 2012, Mayu obtiene su primer papel protagónico en el drama Sabadol en la que personifica a una maestra de secundaria odiada por todos que oculta su identidad secreta como idol. El 29 de febrero debuta como solista con el sencillo Synchro Tokimeki (a traves de Sony Music Records), tema principal de su drama, el tema de cierre fue un B-side estilo enka tambien interpretado por ella. "Synchro tokimeki" alcanzo el primer lugar en la lista de Oricon, sin embargo solo llego al segundo lugar en la lista semanal con 123 327 copias vendidas. Mayu fue la seleccionada para prestar su voz a Sono Chieri en el anime de AKB48 "AKB0048" y para formar parte de la sub-unit "No Name", quien interpreta el tema de apertura y cierre del mismo anime. El 19 de junio se anunció su segundo single "Otona Jelly Beans" que fue lanzado el 25 de julio del 2012. Dramas *Itsuka Kono Ame ga Yamu Hi made (Fuji TV, 2018) *Sayonara, Enari-kun (TV Asahi, 2017) *CROW'S BLOOD (Hulu Japan, 2016) *Cabasuka Gakuen (Hulu Japan, 2016, Ep.3) ''Cameo *Tribeca: Triangle Belong to Comical Affair (WOWOW, 2016) *Chihoshi wo Kau Onna (TV Asahi, 2016) *Ooku Special (Fuji TV, 2016) *Tatakau! Shoten Girl (Fuji TV, 2015) *AKB Horror Night – Adrenaline no Yoru - (TV Asashi, 2015-2016, Ep.7) *Majisuka Gakuen 5 (Nippon TV, 2011) Cameo *Majisuka Gakuen 4 (NTV, 2015, Ep.10) Cameo *Sailor Zombie (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Fortune Cookies (Fuji TV, 2013) *So long! (NTV, 2013) *Megu Tan Tte Maho Tsukaeruno (NTV, 2012) *Saba Doru (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Sakura kara no Tegami (NTV, 2011) *Majisuka Gakuen 2 (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Majisuka Gakuen (TV Tokyo, 2010) Temas para Dramas *''Mamotte Agetakunaru'' tema para Sayonara, Enari-kun (2017) *''Shoot Sign'' tema para Tofu Pro Wrestling (2017) *''Black Flower'' tema para CROW'S BLOOD (2016) *''High Tension'' tema para Cabasuka Gakuen (2016) *''Deai sin Tsuzuki'' tema para Tatakau! Shoten Girl (2015) *''Sailor Zombie'' tema para Sailor Zombie (2014) *''Koisuru Fortune Cookie'' tema para Fortune Cookies (2013) *''So long!'' tema para So long! (2013) *''Seishun to Kizukanai Mama'' tema para Majisuka Gakuen 2 (2011) *''Yankee Soul'' tema para Majisuka Gakuen 2 (2011) *''Sakura no Ki ni Narou'' tema para Sakura Kara no Tegami (2011) *''Sakura no Shiori'' tema para Majisuka Gakuen (2010) *''Majisuka Rock n' Roll'' tema para Majisuka Gakuen (2010) Películas *Sonzai Suru Riyuu Documentary of AKB48 (2016) *Documentary of AKB48: The Time Has Come (2014) *Documentary of AKB48: NO FLOWER WITHOUT RAIN (2013) *Percy Jackson and the Gods of Olympus / The Devil's Sea (2013) *Documentary of AKB48: Show Must Go On (2012) *Documentary of AKB48: To Be Continued (2011) *Three Day Boys (2008) Discografía 'Singles' 'Álbumes' Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo J-Pop:' AKB48 (2006-2017) **'Sub-Unidad:' ***Watarirouka Hashiritai 7 (2009-2014) ***Team Dragon from AKB48 (2010) ***NO NAME (2012-2013) **'Equipo:' Team B. **'Generación:' #3. **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarina *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, ver anime, dibujar e ir a Nakano Broadway. *'Habilidades:' Puede dibujar a Anago (Sazae-san) en 8 segundos y Dibujar muy rápido. *'Hábitos:' Decir "Yabyaa", Prestar atención a su fleco. *'Lema:' "No pudes olvidar tu propósito inicial". *'Persona que admira:' Takahashi Minami *'Imágen de idol femenina:' Ser educada y rigurosa. *Su abuela paterna fue quién la quizo nombrar como "Mayu". *Ella pasó su infancia en la prefectura de Akihabara en Tokyo. *Tiene un gran talento dibujando manga. Antes de entrar a AKB48, pensaba en ser dibujante. *Estuvo en el club de instrumentos de viento en su escuela y jugaba euphonium. También estuvo en el comité de salud escolar. *Falló en la audición de la Segunda Generación en AKB48. Pero se las arregló para unirse en la siguiente Generación en Diciembre del 2006. *Originalmente elegida como uno de los Centros de la UCA de AKB48 con el 28º single junto con Matsui Jurina, pero debido a que tuvo problemas con la coreografía, su posición central fue dada a Oshima Yuko *Es una de las miembro más populares de AKB48. En las elecciones 'Senbatsu Sousenkyo' (07/06/14) ganó el primer lugar coronándose como la nueva Center de AKB48 con un Total de 159,854 votos recibidos y superando a la anterior center Sashihara Rino, convintiendola en la Centro del Single 37th. *En septiembre del 2014 estuvo involucrada en una fuerte controversia cuando su instagram privado fue hackeado, filtrándose sus mensajes privados al público sorprendiendo a sus seguidores por sus mensajes sexuales y groseros contrario a su imagen pura y sus actuaciones carismáticas. Los mensajes incluían comentarios insultantes sobre las cirugías plásticas de sus compañeras, Miyawaki Sakura y Kodama Haruka junto con amenazas de agresiones violentas, llegando a amenazar la vida de Miyawaki Sakura, mensajes con fotografías de índole sexual hacia el idol Saezuki Runa y el patinador artístico Hanyu Yuzuru, fotografías tomadas en estado de ebriedad y palabras vulgares para describir su carrera. *Anunció su graduación de AKB48 el 17 de junio de 2017 en el 9no Senbatsu Sousenkyo. *Le gustaría trabajar en Animate (Tienda de anime). *Se la acusó de haberse realizado una cirugía plástica. *No puede practicar deporte en absoluto. *Es fan de Nogizaka46 y su oshimen es Ikoma Rina. *Fue parte del Kami7 original junto a: Maeda Atsuko, Oshima Yuko, Shinoda Mariko, Takahashi Minami, Kojima Haruna e Itano Tomomi; es la unica perteneciente a la 3ra generación. *Es la unica miembro del Team B en haber ganado las Elecciones Generales y ha sido la única miembro que nunca clasificó por debajo del #5 en la elección de Senbatsu mientras fue parte de AKB48 Enlaces *Perfil (AKB48 teamogi) *Perfil (AKB48) *Perfil (Ogipro) *Sitio Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial (staff) *7gogo *MayuWatanabeVEVO en Youtube *Perfil Oficial en el sitio Web de AKB48 *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería AKB48 20170817 0008.jpg Watanabe Mayu-Solo-01.jpg Watanabe Mayu-Solo-02.jpg Watanabe Mayu-Solo-03.jpg Watanabe Mayu-Solo-04.jpg Watanabe Mayu-Solo-05.jpg Mayu watanabe 2016.jpg Categoría:Ogi Pro Categoría:Sony Music Records Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarina Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JSolista